Save Me
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Buffy was sent on a mission: to infiltrate a notorious crime ring made up of humans and demons, working together. Then it goes wrong. Written for HC Bingo on LG.


**Title: ****Save Me**  
**Prompt:**undercover: discovered and hurt  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**: NC 17  
**Warnings:**rape (implied), torture (implied), abuse, adult language  
**Summary:**Buffy was sent on a mission: to infiltrate a notorious crime ring made up of humans and demons, working together. Then it goes wrong.

There was only pain now. Just days ago she had been fine, though a bit worse for wear, but now? Hell would have been better than this.

If she got out – when she got out – she was going to give Giles quite the talking to.

"She awake yet?" A gravelly voice asked from her left. "I wana have some more…fun."

Buffy felt her heart contract with fear and run off at high speeds. She knew she was caught now.

"She don't have to be awake for the kinda fun your lookin for." A high pitched voice hissed, "But you're in luck. That little lady's fakin."

A foot connected with her stomach and made Buffy groan in pain. She was pushed onto her back and she pinched her eyes shut as a weight settled over her hips and thin, wet lips pressed against her neck.

"Kitty better stop pretending, or she'll find herself bleedin' like a stuck pig." The rough voice growled in her ear. Buffy's eyes snapped open, but not in fear. She glared at the green demon angrily, but said nothing.

"She never screams. It'd be more fun if she would scream, just a little bit." The other demon hissed, her purple skin glistening eerily in the dimly lit room.

"Think she's still too proud." The green one growled, "Think she's better than us. How bout we show her, Ralph?"

"Yeah. Show her."

Buffy just closed her eyes and prayed to any one that would listen.

.

Spike growled angrily as he kicked the remains of his couch away from the TV. Apparently, telling Harmony to bugger off hadn't been the best idea – she'd gone and torched the whole upper level. Thank god she hadn't found the lower level – that's where all his treasures were hidden, including a pair of the Slayers knickers.

Spike sighed and shook his head. He was a sick, sick man.

He headed down to the lower levels and quickly scanned for any damage and was immensely satisfied when he found everything in place. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside carelessly and dropped his hands to his pants when a familiar, tantalizing scent drifted towards his nose.

"Slayer?" he murmured in confusion. Hadn't Rupes said she was away on an extended mission to somewhere that was 'none of his bloody business'?

Slowly he crawled up the ladder and peeked around the upper level. Still trashed and completely deserted. With a sigh he pushed himself all the way up and walked briskly over to the door. He peeked out into the night and frowned when the scent of Slayer hit him full in the face.

Then he realized the only way she could smell so close, without being close, would be if she –

"Shit." Spike cursed as he threw open the door and walked into the night, using his nose to track her scent. It grew stronger as he got further away from his crypt, and then hit him smack in the face as he passed by a large tomb stone. He slowed as he walked past the granite monstrosity and stopped at he saw who was leaning brokenly against its side.

"Slayer?" he asked slowly. Buffy turned her head and looked at him through swollen eyes.

"Spike?" she asked in a hoarse voice, before her head dropped and she passed right out. Spike cursed loudly before gathering her limp body in his arms and darting back to his crypt. He normally wasn't the type of guy to save Slayers – quite the opposite in fact. But this was the one Slayer that had beaten him time and time again. If anyone was going to off her, it was going to be him.

'Just keep tellin' yourself that, mate.' He thought to himself.

He reached his Crypt and wasted no time in getting her downstairs and laid out on his bed. He really didn't know what he should do, not being human and all, but he did have some bandages and JD. To be honest, the JD was more for himself.

He worked quietly and efficiently, dressing all the wounds he could see. From the looks of things she had been beaten six ways from Sunday, and if the state of her knuckles told anything it was that she hadn't fought back.

He didn't like how she smelled, either. She clearly hadn't gotten a good bath in days, and she reeked of demons.

Then his mind made the connection he hadn't wanted to admit.

These weren't battle wounds. He had lived with Angelus long enough to recognize signs of torture.

"Spike?" Buffy's weak voice broke through his thoughts, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Cleanin' you up, what's it look like I'm doin'?" he asked. She smiled weakly.

"Would've thought you'd take advantage of this and gotten your third Slayer?" she asked weakly. Spike shook his head.

"Don't play like that, Slayer. You know me – like a fair fight, fist an' fangs." He said calmly. "What happened to you?"

"Giles sent me on a-a mission." Buffy said, "I-it was an infiltration thing, like you see in movies and stuff. And I got caught. But that part wasn't like in the movies."

"Most the time life isn't." Spike said. Buffy nodded slowly.

"Yeah. You're right." She agreed. She looked at the ceiling with drooping eyes, obviously tired. Spike hesitated before speaking again.

"You should probably go to a hospital." Spike continued, "not much else I can do for you."

"I don't wana get up." She murmured, "Just…you've been taking care of me. Can I stay here? Just for a little while."

Spike looked at her for a long moment before nodding and gently pushing her hair out of her face. "Sure thing, kitten. But I'm no doctor."

"I don't need one." She said softly, "I just…I need sleep. And time."

"You've got all the time in the world, kitten. For now, just go to sleep. We'll sort everything out when you wake up, okay?"

Buffy nodded, "Just don't leave me here alone. Please?"

"Ok, pet. Won't leave you alone till you tell me too, alright?" he said. She smiled sleepily at him and he watched as she slowly fell asleep curled around his pillow.

He knew he wouldn't be washing his sheets anytime soon after this.


End file.
